


Blaine Anderson and The Wind of Change

by CrysPlear



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrysPlear/pseuds/CrysPlear
Summary: This is Blaine Anderson's first year at Hogwarts. It turns out he will experience so much more than just learning to control his magic. Can he survive the constant comparison between him and his brother from his housemates and his professors? What will he do when he sees that some of his classmates are bullied? And how will he deal with his mystifying new friend, Kurt Hummel, who keeps surprising him as well as the entire school?





	1. Summer and Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. This is my first time to write a fanfiction and English is not my first language, so I hope you can kindly point out if I make mistakes and I'll try to revise it. This work has been half-finished and I've been thinking to write seven works (like Harry Potter), so Kurt and Blaine can have romantic development in the later ones. I'll update this work once or twice a week, or maybe even more often when I have free time.  
> I hope you enjoy my first work!

“Sam, can’t we just pick any empty compartment? My legs are starting to hurt.”

“No, Blaine. Remember that people sitting in the compartment on the first train to Hogwarts will be friends for life. Fact!”

Blaine and Sam had spent more than ten minutes to look for a decent, vacant compartment. There were several compartments with available seats for them, but so far they couldn’t find a decent one – at least not to Sam’s standard. Sam carefully selected it because he believed in the theory saying “ _people sitting in the compartment on the first train to Hogwarts would be friends for life. Fact!_ ” But really, it wasn’t a fact. It was just a groundless claim. Although Blaine couldn’t help but suspect it might be true: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, Cooper and his best friend Brody, his father and Sam’s father…

So he just agreed to let Sam take a peek into every compartment deciding who would be suitable to be their eternal friends. However, after leaving a compartment filled with shrieking laughter that scarred Blaine’s ears for a good couple of minutes, the pain searing in his shins tempted him to give up and let the destiny choose his everlasting companions.

But before Blaine spoke out his idea, his blonde friend had _finally_ stopped in front of a compartment. He nodded at Blaine seriously as if saying, _this is it_.

Once Blaine entered the compartment, Blaine was surprised to see Sam’s chosen companions. He didn’t know what exactly to expect of Sam’s taste of friends; he just pictured them to be very friendly and enthusiastic, and maybe a bit dorky like Sam and himself.

Instead, he spotted two strikingly different boys sitting side by side.

The first boy sitting by the door fit Blaine’s image of Sam’s choice. He was tall and large in built, with a sunny smile radiating from his face. Blaine was particularly pleased when he noticed a worn-out pack of Exploding Snap cards peeking out of a backpack next to the boy, indicating that he liked the game as much as Blaine and Sam did. Blaine inwardly sighed in relief because wizards who enjoyed playing those cards that much were usually fun to be friends with. Blaine decided that he liked this boy already, seeing his brown eyes were bright and warm, exuding joy that gleefully welcomed Blaine and Sam.

The other boy, on the other hand, was the exact opposite of what Blaine had expected. He was lithe and rather tiny like himself, but his piercing, cold blue eyes, which silently judged the two new companions before returning to an old-looking book clutched in his long fingers, sent chills all over Blaine’s body. The air around him was frosty and rather standoffish, as if he didn’t like there were more people crowding him.

It was like seeing a fusion of summer and winter all at once.

As much as Blaine liked winter, he really had no intention to look into that chilly gaze again. So Blaine picked the spot in front of the smiley boy and found him grinning wider. Blaine replied his smile as Sam slid to the space next to the window.

“Thanks for letting us sit here. I’m Sam and this is my best friend, Blaine. Really nice to meet you,” Sam offered his hand to the boy sitting in front of him. The boy shook Sam’s hand and showed a small smile, but he didn’t say anything. He glanced at the boy next to him.

Noticing that, the tall boy hastily took Sam’s hand and shook it, “That’s cool, mate. We’re glad we can have company. I’m Finn and this is my step-brother, Kurt.” An uncomfortable pause ensued for a few seconds, before Finn started talking, “We had this family gathering last night. He drank something strange and he lost his voice.”

Sam winced at that. He was reminded of his 11th birthday a couple of months ago when he accidentally drank a voice shrinking potion meant for his loud uncle. “I got my voice back in the morning, but it still sucked when I couldn’t say anything at _my_ 11 th birthday party.”

Every young English wizard received an acceptance letter to Hogwarts when they reached the age of 11, so 11th birthday in the wizarding world was a _huge_ deal.

“I like my 11th birthday party, that was the best day ever!” Finn gushed enthusiastically. “I wish I could turn eleven every day so I can have amazing parties all the time.”

Finn, who turned out to be very talkative, started sharing about his 11th birthday party. Kurt’s father ordered a cake so tall it matched his height. Finn lunged at it the moment he saw it. He beamed brightly when he recalled the feeling of his body covered with cream and cake crusts – Kurt’s body shuddered a bit at this. Fortunately, his mom and Kurt had baked him a three-layered cake, which tasted ten times more delicious than the cake on his body, so he still had a birthday cake. He also received so many presents it took a day to unwrap and an extra room to store all of them.

Finn also told how Kurt’s birthday went. Even though Kurt was born in summer, his favorite season was winter. All furniture in the house had been charmed white and enchanted snow was falling in the room. They built snow man and had a snowball fight inside the living room before having lunch. Then they ate Kurt’s birthday cake which was a charmed frozen cake that melted into iced but warm milk the moment it went into mouth. “I forgot what it’s called, but that stuff was totally awesome! I ate three pieces and–“

 “Wintry Clement Delight!” Sam suddenly blurted.

Blaine and Finn stared at him like he had said that he found grindylows pretty, but Kurt nodded in amusement. “ _You know it_?” he wrote on a piece of paper after he put his old book away.

“My dad is a bakery owner,” Sam explained. “Your birthday cake is one of the most complicated cakes ever. It takes 23 spells and 76 minutes and 15 seconds to make it. Fact!”

“I thought Kurt said it was baked with ice or something,” Finn frowned in confusion.

Blaine copied Finn’s expression, “How are you supposed to bake with ice?”

Sam lengthily explained some information he knew about the cake and Kurt supplied them with what he had learned from books and his mother. Soon, Kurt and Sam conversed – Kurt showed Sam his note – about baking and cooking spells, practically ignoring Finn and Blaine. Blaine sensed a hint of jealousy that his best friend could hit it off easily with a boy that came off unapproachable at the first sight. Even though he was thankful that Kurt was actually a bright kid, Blaine found it grating that he didn’t understand anything about what Sam and Kurt had been spiritedly talking about.

Thankfully, Finn flatly mumbled, “I hope we’ll stop talking about cake. It’s making me hungry.”

They chuckled.

“ _Okay, enough about cake, how was your 11 th birthday, Blaine_?” Kurt wrote as he blushed, clearly just realizing that he had neglected his two other companions.

“I’m technically still 10 years old,” Blaine admitted. “My birthday is on Halloween day. I’ll be eleven years old in 2 months.”

But Blaine told him how he spent last night at a party his parents were holding for him. He spent the night talking to his family members who congratulated him for being ready for Hogwarts. His aunts and uncles shared their experience when they went to the school. A heated argument broke when everyone started to brag how their house was the best at Hogwarts.

“Ooh, talking about houses, which house do you want to go to?” asked Sam brightly.

Finn readily answered, “Gryffindor. My parents were Gryffindors, too, so I want to be in their house.”

Kurt wrote, “ _Ravenclaw_.”

“His mother was a Ravenclaw,” Finn equipped.

“My dad was a Slytherin, but my mom was a Hufflepuff,” Sam said nonchalantly. “I’m fine with either, or Gryffindor. As long as it’s not Ravenclaw,” Kurt threw him a wounded look so Sam further explained, “I mean, that is a really cool house, but I don’t like studying,” he paused, “No, scratch that. I hate studying.”

Kurt stared at him in amusement while Finn laughed _me too_ before asking Blaine, “What about you?”

Blaine contemplated a bit, “I don’t care that much, but my parents will be proud if I get into Slytherin.”

Since the second Wizarding War, Slytherin had been attempting to restore their reputation to avoid being stigmatized about the house’s relation to dark magic. And the revamp worked exceedingly well, considering from what Blaine had heard from Cooper about how Slytherin won the House Cup and had highest O.W.L and N.E.W.T scores nearly every year. Every time his father heard of this, he would smugly say he was proud of his house and hoped one his sons – read: Blaine – would follow his steps.

“I don’t think you’ll fit in Slytherin, though,” Sam stated a bit grimly. He knew how much Blaine’s father wanted him to be in Slytherin, “I bet you are a Gryffindor, just like Cooper.”

Finn sat up, “Hold up. Gryffindor Cooper? You mean Cooper Anderson, the Gryffindor seeker?”

“Yeah, he’s Blaine’s older brother. You know him?”

Kurt gasped loudly.

“No, but I feel like I do. Kurt never shuts up about Cooper; he is a _huge_ fan of him.” Finn started grinning at Kurt who shot him a warning look, “Although Kurt’s dad suspected he drank a dangerous poison he made, I thought the reason he lost his voice was Cooper. Last week Kurt read some news about Cooper being recruited by the Pride of Portree. Then he couldn’t stop babbling about how purple would look good on him, or how his smile on the paper was so bright it could cure cancer…”

Finn’s mouth was clasped under Kurt’s fingers. Finn started licking Kurt’s palm. Kurt quickly pulled his hand and wiped it on Finn’s shirt. Finn started laughing at Kurt’s expression as Kurt pulled his wand and pointed it at his palm. Blaine and Sam stared at them in amusement for different reasons.

Sam knew Cooper was quite popular at school, but he didn’t expect Cooper to be _that_ popular people outside the school could know about him, too.

Meanwhile, Blaine pondered if he had misheard what Finn said about Kurt, ‘ _did he really make_ and _drink a dangerous poison_?’

“So, will Cooper take the offer?” asked Finn after he had stopped laughing.

Blaine shrugged, “He is still considering whether to join a quidditch team or a band. I think he will pick either that will give him more fans.”

“ _Blaine, your brother is the best looking man in Great Britain. Whatever career he chooses, he will always have many fans_ ,” Kurt showed his note with earnest expression. Finn sneered.

“I think he should wait for another offer or just be a singer. I mean, nothing’s going on with that team apart from McCormack and her famous son,” Sam remarked.

“Yeah, and they only won the League, like, twice. Just tell him to wait for a better team,” then Finn shrieked something that he clearly thought the best idea ever, “Who knows if he can get one from Wimbourne Wasps!”

“Wait,” Sam held his hand at Finn, “Are you a Wasps fan?”

“I am. Hold up, are you…?”

They stared disbelievingly into each other’s eyes from a few seconds. They also shared the same amazement expression. Blaine winced when they exclaimed loudly while bouncing giddily in their seat.

“Me too! Man! It’s so cool! I found a fellow Stinger in my first train!”

“Whoa… I can’t believe it…”

“Bro, this is awesome!”

“Awesomest thing ever!” Finn and Sam high-fived.

Blaine scrunched his nose in disgust, “First of all, the correct form is ‘the most awesome’, Finn. And second of all, am I really stuck with two Wasps fan now? This is vile!”

“He’s an Arrows fan,” Sam stage-whispered at Finn and Finn made a gagging sound.

“How can you like them?” Blaine jeered unbelievingly. “They’re just a bunch of barbaric players and their fans are rowdy.”

“That we are,” Finn high-fived Sam again.

“Look, Blaine. They’re eighteen times League winners. Fact!” Sam stated.

“And twice semifinalists in the European Cup,” Finn added.

“And they play better than Arrows. Another fact!”

“No, they don’t!” Blaine hotly recalled the famous 1932 match against Vratsa Vultures in details. However, when Blaine described the thick fog and heavy rain, Finn and Sam started making buzzing sounds.

“Ugh, shut it you two,” Blaine gave up. He should have known it was no use to talk to thickheaded Stingers anyway. Finn and Sam high-fived for the third time before they chatted about their favorite Wasps player. He then turned to Kurt, “What’s your favorite Quidditch team, Kurt? If you say Wasps, I’ll leave this compartment and never talk to you again forever.”

“ _Quiberon Quafflepunchers_ ©” Kurt smiled.

A pause.

“Is that a new team?” Blaine asked after racking his brain to remember that name. But there was no team called “quafflepunchers” in the League.

“Nah, it’s a French team,” Finn supplied.

“Ooh, I remember them! They’re the guys with flashy moves and pink robes right?” Sam asked.

Kurt blushed and nodded.

“What about in the Britain and Irish League?” Blaine asked consistently. “Don’t you have any favorite team?”

Kurt shook his head, “ _I never watch any of it._ ”

 “Wha-? How could you?” Sam asked sharply, it was clear he felt scandalized.

Finn chuckled. “Calm down, dude. Kurt is French, so he only watches French League.” Kurt nodded solemnly.

“I thought you said his mother was a Ravenclaw? Why did a French student apply to Hogwarts?” asked Sam with a heavy sense of confusion in his voice.

“So Kurt is half-French?” Blaine guessed.

“No, he’s full-French. It’s kind of complicated,” Finn frowned. It was clear he was confused too, “His mother was born in France and moved to England. Then she went to Hogwarts and got into Ravenclaw. Kurt was born in France, too, and he also moved to England. Now he is going to Hogwarts and hoping to get into Ravenclaw as well.”

“ _I can tell you the complete story later when I get my voice back_ ,” Kurt promised.

Suddenly, their compartment slid open and a friendly looking woman’s face popped from behind it, “Some snacks and sweets, dear?”

Blaine and Sam jumped to their feet and looked for their favorite snacks. Blaine decided to buy a box of chilling chocolate and Droobles Best Blowing Gum while Sam picked a box of popping peanut and three boxes of chocolate frogs. After the door was shut back, they realized Finn and Kurt didn’t buy anything.

Suddenly Blaine was reminded of his brother’s tale about his friends whose families were poor; they couldn’t afford new robes and books, or even some small snacks on the train. Maybe Kurt and Finn’s family didn’t have any money. But his thought was erased when he remembered Finn’s story about their delicate birthday cake and checked Kurt and Finn’s clothes which looked nice – Kurt’s even looked really expensive.

Nevertheless, Blaine still offered them his chocolate and gums. Finn excitedly picked one piece of chocolate and grinned at the chocolate’s coldness. Sam also shared his popping peanut which made the chocolate taste even better and soon their compartment was filled with popping sounds. After his third piece of chocolate, he realized Kurt was eyeing them; his expression was amused.

“Would you like some of this?” Blaine politely offered.

Kurt shook his head as Finn said with his mouth full, “He doesn’t like British sweets.”

Some melted chocolate spilled onto Finn’s chin. Kurt rolled his eyes at that, pulled a handkerchief in his breast pocket and gently wiped the chocolate. “Thanks, little bro,” Finn responded.

Kurt then nudged Finn’s arm and nodded at a backpack next to Finn.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot,” Finn said after he gulped.

He pulled out a box and put it onto Kurt’s lap. Kurt opened it and pulled out some good-smelling bread. Blaine felt his mouth water and he could hear Sam’s stomach rambled. Finn noticed this, then he announced, “I know that thing smells yummy, but trust me it tastes _yucky_.”

Kurt good-naturedly rolled his eyes and took a bite of his bread.

Blaine and Sam exchanged their glance before focusing on Finn who was dealing with another box. Finn stretched his arms, showing Sam and Blaine the inside of the box, “Try this. I may be biased, but I swear these cookies are the best in the world.”

Sam and Blaine muttered thanks before taking one bite. They switched glances again.

“Wow, this tastes _really_ good,” Blaine announced as he finished his cookie.

“Yeah, it does. Can I have some more?” asked Sam drooling over the cookies.

“Sam!”

Finn cackled, “Sure. I have three other boxes here. If I run out of cookies, I can just ask him to bake me some more,” Finn nudged Kurt’s arm fondly.

Kurt swallowed his last bite of bread and shrugged. He reached a transparent flask filled with dark blue liquid and finished it in one gulp.

“You made this?” Sam asked with a full mouth. Some cookies crumbled to his lap.

Kurt looked at that disapprovingly before nodding, “ _My mom taught me how to bake_.”

“Wow, this tastes really good,” Blaine took another cookie before realizing he just said the same thing twice.

Kurt smiled sweetly and Finn bragged his little brother as the best baker ever. Sam stated that his father was a great baker, so he couldn’t easily agree. They bantered about who the best baker was before breaching into other topics: sweets, food, toys, and many other things that made Blaine feel he had known Finn and Kurt for a long time.

Finn was genuine and very upbeat. He would talk with wide smiles and bright eyes. When he didn’t talk, he would listen attentively with the same smile and the same eyes. His funny confused face might show up once in a while when he didn’t get Sam’s joke or Blaine’s reference, but apart from that his expression was pretty much summery all the time.

On the other hand, Kurt was sarcastic and more laid-back. And he was one of the most expressive people Blaine had ever known. Even when Kurt only wrote short sentences, his expression made it up for him. He could hear the way Kurt said “ _Yes_ ” with different tones by looking at his face. But most of the times, when he just listened to the other three boys, he smiled softly with breezy stare, like a soft wind in a winter morning.

It was interesting to see how these two contrasting people became step-brothers, and now would become Blaine’s friends, hopefully, for life, because he liked them already.

After the three boys finished their two boxes of cookies and all their snacks, Kurt swished his wand. Blaine and Sam watched in amazement as cookie crusts on the boys’ clothes and on the floor swirled together and flew outside the window.

“Neat,” Finn whistled.

“Did you just use non-verbal spells?” Blaine wondered.

“Wow, Kurt. That’s awesome. How did you do that?” Sam eyed Kurt’s wand.

Kurt nodded, “ _I can perform simple spells non-verbally. I hope my voice will return when we learn more complicated spells_.”

“He has been learning spells since he can talk,” Finn informed them.

“ _My mom taught me that. She really cared about my education. And she was a great teacher_.”

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open again. This time, a face Blaine glimpsed in the “shrieking laughter” compartment showed up.

“Hey, mates. Is it okay if I change my robe here? I got kicked out of my compartment because the girls wanted to change,” said the boy while rubbing his Mohawk hair. Blaine noticed Kurt eyed the gesture frowningly.

“Sure!” Finn answered brightly, clearly pleased to see a new face. “I’m Finn. This is Sam, Blaine, and my step-brother, Kurt.”

“Thanks! I’m Puck,” Puck offered his fist to Finn who bumped his fist excitedly. Sam and Blaine joined in, too, but Kurt shook Puck’s fist. Puck was clearly amused at the gesture, but he didn’t dwell on it. He slid the door close, “By the way, you have to change, too. We’ll be arriving at Hogwarts in five.”

They changed into their robes while chatting about Hogwarts. Puck said he wanted to go to Gryffindor and he fist-bumped Finn again. While the train was pulling to a stop, Puck left them and returned to his compartment. Blaine led the way with Sam, Kurt and Finn following him closely behind. Once they got off the train, Blaine took time to take in the figures of his new friends.

When he grumbled as Sam couldn’t stop looking for the “perfect” spot, he didn’t imagine he would have these two intriguing new companions.

He was glad he could make friends with these people.


	2. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is finally going to experience the sorting. He will also meet his housemates and learn a bit more about the two friends he met at the train compartment.

The short trip to Hogwarts was fun; Blaine shared the same boat with Sam, Kurt and Finn. Blaine noticed how the other boats floated calmly, but his own boat shook violently. Finn and Sam couldn’t stop moving, wanting to touch the water and splashed it to their smaller companions. Blaine laughed loudly while covering his face and trying to stop Sam, although it was unfortunate he could not counterattack because his arms were too short. Kurt, who clearly didn’t enjoy it as much as the other three, quickly wrote something on his notebook that he shoved to Finn’s face. Finn abruptly stopped and looked down alarmed.

“Let’s stop it. There are hungry grindylows down there. They may see our fingers and think they’re food,” Finn fearfully suggested. Sam sat properly at once. Blaine laughed louder at their terrified expression.

Once they reached the castle, Blaine could hear himself gasp along with other students, staring at the castle’s view. Cooper had told him Hogwarts was large, but what Blaine saw was _huge_. The ceilings were up there in the sky, twice higher than the church his muggle aunt used to take him to. Some parts of the wall looked old, some looked new (due to the reconstruction after the epic Battle of Hogwarts), but they all looked sturdy and somehow daunting. Blaine found his left hand tangled with Sam’s while his right hand tangled with Kurt’s. Kurt’s other hand was in Finn’s, and the four of them walked like paper humans. They climbed the stairs together and stopped when an intimidating looking woman showed up welcoming the first years.

“That’s prof. Tibideaux. She’s the vice-principal and she teaches Defense against Dark Arts,” Blaine whispered to Kurt and Finn. Finn gulped audibly while Kurt looked at the woman calculatingly like he did at Blaine and Sam when he first saw them. Blaine concluded that Kurt’s scrutinizing stare was mandatory for the people he first met.

 Prof. Tibideaux then introduced the name of the houses. The other students seemed they had a house in mind and perked up when Prof. Tibideaux mentioned the house.

“Cooper said she was very strict and hard to please,” Sam added after she gestured the first years to follow her to the Great Hall.

“She looks like it,” Finn muttered depressingly.

While they were walking down the Great Hall, Blaine felt uncomfortable as he felt all eyes were on them. He knew the stares were not specifically for him alone, but he still didn’t enjoy the attention. However, he caught Cooper grinning proudly at him and he returned the gesture back. Blaine stopped behind Finn in front of an empty stool.

A loud applause was heard from behind him. Blaine looked over his shoulder to see an expressionless man entering the room. The man was wearing glasses, his light brown hair was swooped and his facial hair was trimmed neatly. _Brad the groundkeeper_ , Cooper once told Blaine about Hogwarts staffs. But the clapping was not for him, it was aimed at what Brad was holding.

_The Sorting Hat_.

A few years ago, the hat became some sort of a celebrity. An author, Diane Sawyer, wrote a best-selling book titled “Our Unsung Singing Hero: 50 Songs and Stories with The Sorting Hat” which compiled songs that the hat had sung for the last 50 years. Blaine’s favorite was the funny song it sang in 1998 when the hat was focusing on the House color instead of its quality, “ _The green is ritzy, and the silver is glitzy. The blue is graceful, and the bronze is tasteful_ ”. The book also featured her interviews with famous people regarding their experience during sorting.

When the hat began to sing his new song, almost all students listened intently, clearly attempting to memorize the song.

“Gryffindors are courageous,

Their bravery is outrageous,

Their nerves are made of chivalry steel,

Oh how frightened their enemies must feel.”

Kurt shook his head fondly when he saw Finn’s funny confused expression returned as he was focusing to every word the hat was chanting. The lyrics were not much, but the melody made up for it. It was fun and bright, like one of nursery rhymes Blaine’s mom used to sing to him.

“Hufflepuffs are loyal and kind,

They all have one dedicated mind,

Their sense of fairness takes them far,

Oh how lucky their friends surely are.”

Next to him, Sam was swaying slightly at his spot, clearly enjoying the cheery song. Blaine was tempted to do the same.

“Ravenclaws are clever and bright,

They’ll always win in any wits fight,

Their creativity can mend any broken link,

Oh how insecure their rivals must think.

 

Slytherins are with huge ambition,

They are sated with self-preservation,

Their excellence gives them power to strive,

Oh how triumphantly their followers live…, their…, liiiiives.”

A standing ovation was given to the hat when its song ended. It folded itself in half, probably intending to present a bow. But instead it reminded Blaine of Cooper’s black owl, Frickredith, who strangely always slept over the fence in that position.

After a while, Prof. Tibideaux managed to silent the Great Hall. Blaine straightened up his back. It was the time to be sorted to his family for seven years. Prof. Tibideaux stood around a foot away from the stool and opened the scroll she had been holding since Blaine saw her. Blaine walked towards the hat when he heard his name was called after Artie Abrams was sorted into Ravenclaw. Prof. Tibideaux took the hat, allowing Blaine to sit on the stool, before putting the hat on Blaine’s head.

The tip of the hat stopped right above Blaine’s eyes, so he could see all students at Hogwarts eagerly gazed at him. He was trying to find Cooper again, but then he heard a sound booming inside his head, “Hmm, let’s see, brave and loyal. Very daring sometimes, but… Ah, this is almost too easy. Good dedication, high tolerance and a great sense of fairness. A bit impatient, well, we can work on that. I see, you surely will give a great help for wizarding world in the house you perfectly belong… HUFFLEPUFF!”

Blaine hesitantly smiled. He was worried a bit when he remembered his father’s expectation. But as he stepped down the stool, he saw his housemates’ beaming face that made him forget about his father. He smiled wider to join the Hufflepuff table where all his upperclassmen clapped and stared at him with welcoming gaze.

Cooper told him that memorizing students’ name in his own year would be very helpful, so he focused seriously on the sorting. A kid named Berry was sorted into Slytherin, a Chang and another Chang were sorted into Ravenclaw, and then Sam was called.

Sam who had been reading and sleeping with Sawyer’s book about the hat eagerly rushed to sit on the stool. He was grinning ear to ear when the hat finally perked on his head. His smile kept growing wider and even chuckled sometimes as if he was really enjoying the conversation he had with the hat inside his head. At one point, Sam nodded vigorously the hat swallowed his head. But the dopey smile was still there. He laughed merrily when the hat finally decided, “HUFFLEPUFF!”

Blaine stood on his feet. He was pleased with the prospect of spending the next 7 years with his best friend. Blaine raised his hand to give Sam a high-five which the blonde boy returned. Sam muttered something about wanting to interview the hat again _because it was super hilarious_ before he sat down.

Blaine still focused on the sorting and joined the others to clap when suddenly the hall was filled with low whispers as “Hudson, Finn,” was called. Blaine and Sam didn’t have time to question anything since the hat roared, “GRYFFINDOR!” just half a second it touched Finn’s hair.

The Gryffindor house cheered loudly welcoming the grinning Finn who sprinted to them.

Next, “Hummel, Kurt,” was called. The whispers were getting louder and finally Blaine and Sam understood the reason why.

Kurt Hummel. As in the son of Burt Hummel, the newly appointed Supreme Mugwump. He used to be the French Minister of Magic, but he resigned three years ago after his wife passed away in a tragic accident. He often heard from his father how many wizards welcomed the appointment of Burt Hummel as the leader of International Confederation of Wizards, for the reason he would keep the magical world even safer, considering France had the lowest magical exposure cases when he was the Minister. He was recently married to an English woman named Carole Hudson, Finn’s mother.

“We sat on the same compartment with the son and step-son of Supreme Mugwump?” Sam hissed elatedly. “And the legend says we will be friends with them for life! That’s epic!.” Sam’s eyes widened in fascination, “Can they get us the special box to watch the Quidditch World Cup?”

“I don’t know,” Blaine was still too shocked to answer. “Why didn’t they tell us when we were on the train?”

“To be fair, we didn’t ask them. We just knew Kurt is French, he and Finn are step-brothers, and their parents are rich enough to buy them extravagant birthday cakes.”

Blaine watched as Kurt climbed onto the stool and expressed slight displeasure when the hat was put on top of his head. Kurt frowned at the hat as if he was arguing with it. A minute or so had passed before Kurt huffed while rolling his eyes. He let his stare wandered around, to the room, to the walls, to the ceilings. A couple of minutes more passed and another low murmuring started. Every kid before Kurt was sorted pretty quickly, so his time with the hat felt even longer. The hat was still staying on his head even after 5 minutes had passed and everyone started to glance around, whispering even fiercer, including the professors.

“Oh my god, he is a _hatstall_!” Sam remarked.

“What is that?” asked a girl sitting in front of Blaine, Unique Adams. From what she told Blaine about tele-something before, she must be a muggleborn.

“It’s what we call students whose sorting takes longer than five minutes,” answered someone beside him. “Nick Duval, fifth year.” A badge with a letter “P” on it was gleaming on his robe.

Unique shook his hand, “Is that bad?”

“Actually, no. It’s just rare. But it’s not a pleasant thing, either,” answered someone next to Nick, “Jeff Sterling, fifth year.”

“It just means that the hat sees him having qualities that belong to more than one house,” supplied Nick.

“But it must be annoying to sit and wait there, listening to the hat ramble with everyone intently watching you.”

“Yeah, and even after you have been sorted, you will still wonder what will happen if you are sent to the other house.”

Blaine turned his head to check how Kurt had been doing with all the attention. Surprisingly, Kurt looked as if he was trying so hard not to laugh. Blaine was wondering what could be funny in the situation.

“SLYTHERIN!” the hat finally roared. And even though it was just a hat, Blaine somehow heard a hint of relief in its voice.

The Slytherin house erupted in cheers and claps. Kurt brushed his hair with his fingers before he gracefully walked to Slytherin table. He smiled shyly and sat next to a pretty, blonde girl – Fabray, Quinn – whom Kurt surely must have known because they started chatting animatedly about something, unlike two strangers who just met.

After the sorting finally ended, principal Figgins stood and said some words about welcoming the first years to Hogwarts. Once he announced the dinner to start, food popped up on the table in front of Blaine. As he helped himself to roast potatoes, Blaine tried to memorize the name of all first years and recounted some memorable students. A pretty Hispanic girl – Lopez, Santana – blew kisses at other houses as she sashayed to Slytherin table and was warmly welcomed by Kurt and Quinn; Puck, whose full name turned out to be Noah Puckerman, punched his fist to the air after the hat sorted him into Gryffindor; and a blonde girl was sorted into Ravenclaw before shouting, “It’s Brittany, bird!”, garnering stunned expressions from her more reserved housemates and giggles from other houses.

He turned his head to check two other first year boys who got sorted in Hufflepuff, David Thompson, a muggleborn wizard, and Wesley Montgomery, who asked to be called Wes. Wes had a cousin who graduated last year. Just like Blaine, he was also supplied with the latest gossips and information. But since his cousin was a Hufflepuff as well – Nick recalled, “Anthony Rashad was a textbook Hufflepuff,” – Wes was more stocked of Hufflepuff inside gossip.

“So, Blaine Anderson,” Nick approached Blaine after Wes validated a gossip about the Fat Friar with Jeff, “Are you related to Cooper Anderson?”

“Yes,” Blaine asked quickly. He had expected this question to come sooner or later, “Actually, he is my older brother.”

“Really?” Jeff chimed unbelievingly. “I never heard him talk about having a brother.”

“To be fair, he never talks about anyone but himself,” Nick smiled.

Sam and Blaine snorted.

“You basically say that he’s self-possessed. That’s not a very Hufflepuff thing to say, babe,” Jeff teased. Nick scoffed.

“Are you a couple?” asked David.

“They’re the Hufflepuff power couple.” Wes quoted his cousin. “And they’re even more powerful this year since one is a prefect and the other is captain of Hufflepuff Quidditch team.” Jeff kissed Nick’s cheek to prove Wes’ point. Nick pushed his boyfriend a bit, but it was clear he really enjoyed it.

“Wow, I don’t know there are gay wizards, too,”

“Rumor said Merlin himself was gay,” Jeff stated conspiringly.

“Stop spewing baseless facts, that’s not a very Hogwarts thing to do,” Nick shoved a spoonful of soup to Jeff’s mouth, “Gay wizards have existed for a very long time. There is no historical evidence on who the first wizard was or who the famous wizards who were gay, but there had been no problem on gay wizards since, like, forever.”

“You two look good together,” Blaine praised genuinely.

Nick smiled gratefully while Jeff proudly huffed, “We know.” Nick playfully swatted his head and Jeff replied with a hug.

While David, Sam and Wes were laughing at Jeff and Nick’s antic, Blaine looked around the Hall. He spotted Finn with his cheeks popped like a squirrel; his mouth was bursting with food. It seemed like Finn was having a food-eating contest with Puck while their housemates merrily cheered at them.

Then he turned his head and saw Kurt eating his food with small bites. He didn’t touch his notebook, but he was smiling and nodding at a group compiled of Quinn, Santana and a boy who somehow reminded Blaine of a meerkat – Smythe, Sebastian. When Blaine returned his attention to his housemates, he found them laughing at Sam’s impression of Prof. Figgins.

After Blaine finished eating his chocolate eclairs, the food suddenly disappeared. Sam nudged his arm and nodded at the direction of the High Table. Prof. Figgins had stood up and used a voice amplifying spell. He mentioned some notices about school rules, quidditch tryouts and snakes in the school’s toilets.

“Before you leave, I would like to introduce the first years to the Head of your Houses.”

The students cheered loudly.

“Silence, children. Silence. First, Gryffindor House, the benevolent, Professor William Schuester,”

A man with radiant smile and curly hair that made Blaine jealous took a bow. Almost every girl in the Hall jumped up standing and squealed at the gesture. Even Nick swooned when Prof. Schuester waved his hand before he sat down. Jeff muttered something that sounded like, “not that handsome”.

“Next, Hufflepuff House, the blasé, Professor Holly Holliday,”

A blonde woman with a teasing smile stood up and pointed her finger at Hufflepuff house. Then she blew kisses to other houses which garnered lively cheers.

“Now, Ravenclaw House, the erudite, Professor Cassandra July,”

This time, almost all boys whooped as an elegant-looking woman stood up and smirked. A Slytherin boy – Cooper’s best friend, Brody, Blaine recognized – shouted loudly, “I love you, Cassie!” Prof. July winked at him while the other professors looked bemused. Brody leered smugly while the other boys threw sharp stares at him jealously.

“Last but not least, the best of the best, Professor Sue Sylvester,”

The applause was deafening. Everyone was on their feet. All students shouted and some even hit the tables to make louder sounds. Blaine also joined to smile as wide as possible and clapped loudly until his hands hurt.

It was not because Prof. Sylvester was the most likable one, but she was the scariest. With her hawk eyes, she scanned every student in the Hall. And when she spotted someone whose reaction was less than intense to welcome her, the person would be on her black list for the whole year. Once during Cooper’s third year, a Gryffindor student, Matt Rutherford, didn’t give her a standing ovation. She cut his points and gave him many detentions for every small reason: he breathed too hard in my class, he came half a second late, he came too early… At the end of that year, Gryffindor placed fourth for House Cup with an embarrassing point of 0. Surprisingly, no one, not even Prof. Figgins disciplined her for her petty actions. Prof. Schuester did try to reprimand her, but of course she turned her back on him.

“Now, please stand up. We will sing the school song to end today.”

After singing the school song – Sam’s song somehow sounded a lot like the hat’s song, Blaine joined the other Hufflepuff first years to follow their prefect, Nick, to their dorm. Hufflepuff house was located in the basement. After Nick taught the first years how to give the correct taps, Blaine was welcomed by the Hufflepuff common room. It was really warm and it faintly smelled like Sam’s father’s bakery. Blaine followed Sam, Wes, and David to the room they would be sharing together for the next seven years. After Blaine had changed into his pajamas and cozily deposited himself under the blanket, he imagined what his first day would be like tomorrow: he would study as hard as possible, make more friends, enjoy lunch with Cooper and maybe talk to Kurt or Finn about Burt Hummel; before drifting to a good, tight sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that good at writing, especially writing song lyrics, so I'm sorry for the basic words.  
> The next chapter will be about Blaine's first classes and he will get to know Kurt more. See you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of the facts I use here may not be in line with Harry Potter facts (like non-verbal spells are supposed to be extremely difficult, but Kurt can perform it flawlessly or normally wizards do not learn magic spells before Hogwarts but Kurt definitely has studied too much), but please bear with me.  
> The next chapter will be about the sorting and the first dinner. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
